Only for you
by Assassination
Summary: Hichigo will keep quiet about his feelings only for Ichigo's sake, and his. For the reasoning of which he doesn't know...for their sanity. Maybe...I'll make a few more poems on it...until Hichigo tells Ichigo his feelings...I don't know. For now it's DONE
1. Make me bleed

Yeah, do it again  
I dare you  
Make me bleed  
Beat me down, so I know you see me  
Acknowledge me  
Beat me down, against the dirt ground

Try to kill me  
I dare you  
Your hands at my throat  
My blood staining your pale hands  
Can you do it?

Can you kill me?  
When I know you can't?  
You don't have the guts  
I see it in your dull brown eyes  
You can't kill me, eh?

You hate me  
But you won't do a damn thing  
Beat me, beat me  
I know you won't take it to death  
Your eyes tell me the whole story

The hand strangles me a bit more  
Give it more pressure, I like it  
Makes me know you see me  
The pain is some weird-ass affection you show me

Beat me down, beat me down so I know you see me  
Beat me down, down, down into the dirty ground  
Blood drenches the ground  
Swords stabbed into the ground way far away

We're using our hands to finish this  
Why don't you see...?  
Why can't you see...?  
I love you  
I need you to see this

But you won't let me  
Won't let me tell  
Won't let me show  
So here we are again

Beating each other bloody  
Down onto the ground as usual  
Please...I want this crazy cycle to end  
Now...

The hand strangles me a bit more  
Give it more pressure, I like it  
Makes me know you see me  
The pain is some weird-ass affection you show me

Heh...  
I can barely breathe  
I'm gasping, arching my back  
Showing you that I can't breathe  
Immediately, like always  
You yank that hand away

But now, I grab onto your wrist  
Looking into your eyes  
Dull golden eyes  
Oh God please

Let me be able to tell you...  
Let me be able to hold you...  
Let me be able to kiss you...  
Let me...be yours, yours alone

I hate it  
This emotion's killing me  
Lean down  
I'll show you

But you won't  
I know you better than anyone  
So I release you  
Letting you walk away again

Beat me down, beat me down tomorrow  
I'll gather my courage  
I'll be able to tell you  
Someday...

That day won't be around...  
Anytime soon...  
Sorry, I want to tell you  
But your eyes tell me to shut it  
Like always

So I'll stay silent  
For your sake  
Only for you  
You, you alone

Yeah, do it again  
I dare you  
Make me bleed  
Beat me down, so I know you see me  
Acknowledge me  
Beat me down, against the dirt ground


	2. Tell me why Then!

Why?  
Why won't you kill me?  
Can you even do me that much  
Since you hate me to the point...  
That I want to die?

Can you even realize the pain  
You drove into my soul  
Just by looking at me  
With hate in those violent  
Chocolate colored eyes?

No  
I see that you can't  
Since you tackled me to the ground again  
In the position I know  
All too well  
Bleeding  
My right cheek slit

My dark crimson liquid falling  
Onto your pale hands  
Backing away  
You're frowning  
Not that it's uncommon

I can see that you want me to disappear  
Leave you to yourself  
And wanting me to die  
Drowning in my own  
Desires and dreams

Dreams that I want to get rid of  
The dreams of you  
You, and you alone  
I daydream while I lay on  
The top of a building  
On my back

I think about  
How much I wanna hold you in my arms  
How much I wanna kiss you  
How much I wanna see you  
That's all I ever think about

Dammit  
Tears are welling up  
In my golden eyes  
But you don't care  
'cause you don't even know  
I hide my pain from you

I know things'll get fucked up  
If I tell you that  
That secret of the things I hold  
Dear and hide  
From you

Will you ever let me  
Tell you these things  
I don't want anyone  
Not even the Old Man  
To know?

Can you even see my  
Depressed features  
Whenever I see you with someone  
Other than me?  
Other than me...I know you  
Better than any damn person you  
Think does

Why don't you see this  
Why can't you feel this?  
This goddamned pain  
In my chest  
Can you even begin to think  
about why?  
Or see?

My dark crimson liquid falling  
Onto your pale hands  
Backing away  
You're frowning  
Not that it's uncommon

C'mon  
I wanna feel the pain  
And relish in it  
Bleed to death  
Let you take my last drop

Does that please you?  
I wanna know  
So I can give you what you want  
So you can take what you want

I'd offer my soul to the devil if I had  
That chance  
If you ordered me too  
If you told me that'd make you happy

What's that weird-ass affection crap  
You share with everyone  
But me?  
You don't know that I've seen those  
Slight smiles

More than I can number  
So quit brushing me aside  
And let me tell you  
Or show you

How much I want to be with you  
To bathe in your love  
I don't care if you hate me  
I don't care if you kill me  
As long as...

You tell me that there's  
Nothing to worry about any more  
That it's all over now  
And you'll remember me  
Until the end of time

Stay near me  
Don't pull away again  
I'm arching my back to pain, so what?  
It pisses me off that you do  
This crap

I stand this time  
Grabbing you, accidentally tripping  
Both of us falling to the ground  
I whimper from pain  
As you uelp from shock

Don't go  
Don't go...don't leave  
Look at me with those brown eyes  
The ones I want to have  
Eye-contact with twenty-four seven

Take away my means  
Take away my heart  
That you've already wounded  
Deep scars

I wanna scream  
I wanna scream that I love you more than anything  
I just want you to know  
I want you to tell me the same damn thing

Is that too much to ask for?!  
Am I asking too much?  
Tell me  
Tell me if I am

My dark crimson liquid falling  
Onto your pale hands  
Backing away  
You're frowning  
Not that it's uncommon

I'm bleeding again  
As usual  
So what?  
It'll end up like this tomorrow again  
Anyway

You're sitting there, staring at me  
Ask me to tell you  
I wanna hear you ask first  
Please God...  
Don't let this slip through my fingers  
Anymore

I've been wounded  
Heartbroken  
And devestated enough

So tell me why  
You don't finish me off  
You say you hate me  
Then spare me  
Why?!!

Why?  
Why won't you kill me?  
Can you even do me that much  
Since you hate me to the point...  
That I want to die?


	3. Break into Pieces

Stop pushing me away  
I hate it when you do that  
I'm breaking  
But I don't blame you

Like always  
I keep it inside  
But don't you at least  
Want to erase it?

The pain building  
Rapidly in my chest  
My heart beating  
So slowly  
I begin to think  
I may never wake  
The next day

My tears  
My cries  
My pleas  
My heart

Will not reach your  
Ears which block out my words  
Push me away any longer  
I'll break  
And these tears'll burst  
Slipping down a white  
Face of sadness

I want to place a blade  
Over a vain  
Slice it  
End it all

End my life as you turn away  
Once again  
I let you go so many times  
That you don't even question why

I tore my life apart  
Not that there's anything left  
Of this broken soul  
That you left bleeding

Yeah, I cut myself  
I hate myself  
I resent the life I have  
I hate my non-leaving love  
For you

Quit it  
Stop coming here  
Stop making the same mistakes  
I don't want to save you any more!!  
Close to death  
Your pulse's leaving  
You know I'll save you

Even though...  
My heart's scarred  
To the point that I want  
To end my very life

Not that you'd care  
Right?  
You want me to be gone  
You hate me

The pain building  
Rapidly in my chest  
My heart beating  
So slowly  
I begin to think  
I may never wake  
The next day

Can you stop to think  
About why I won't take over  
Completely?  
Have you ever  
Wondered why?  
Do you think  
It's because I'm afraid  
I'll be knocked back down?

Hell...  
I'm afraid of loosing you  
To the darkness  
So I stray in it  
Just for you

So you won't be covered  
In a hateful  
Black abyss  
I'm your other half  
The one that has the dark feelings  
That dwell within you

But still  
I have some  
Things within me  
I'd rather not mention

I can handle the hateful  
Feelings you have towards  
Someone else  
But why mostly resent  
Me?

Tell me that  
Tell me the truth  
Why do you hate me?  
Why can't you love me?

This bullshit is driving me  
Insane  
Not that I was sane in  
The first place...  
Not that I was in love  
With you in the first  
Place

It happened  
So suddenly it took me  
By surprise  
But here we go again

I'm on the ground  
Bleeding  
Yeah, I'll let you cut me down  
Just to please you  
For you, the one I desperately  
Want to love me

The blade can collide  
With my chest  
Cut out my beating heart  
If that'll make you accept  
Me

The pain building  
Rapidly in my chest  
My heart beating  
So slowly  
I begin to think  
I may never wake  
The next day

No...  
The tears are slipping  
Down my cheeks  
And in front of you  
You of all people

A concerned look  
Crosses your features  
Taking a step away  
Asking me why

You finally ask me why?  
Now...when I'm bleeding to my  
Death?  
What the fuck is your problem?!  
Why don't you see in me  
That can make you realize  
It was you  
That did this bullshit to me?

Oh God...  
I wanna crawl up  
Into a hole and die  
I want to shout it out  
Want to shout out my need

My secret I've held  
Hidden from you  
Just to make you stay  
The exact same way

Together  
Not in pieces  
A trillion pieces  
Like me

Don't ask me why  
I'm crying  
I should be questioning  
You why you  
Don't love me  
Like I do you

Turning away  
I run away  
Away from you  
Hidden in the abyss of  
The ugly emotions  
You possess

You won't run after me  
I know that all too well  
If you were different  
And did  
I'd love you even more

But you won't  
So I'll stay hidden  
Breaking in pain  
Trying to forget why  
I want to hold you

My heart broken  
Into a trillion pieces  
I want to gather them  
And put them back together  
But I don't have  
The strength to do so  
My heart aching  
To death  
I want it to shut up

Please shut it up  
I hate this  
I want you to care  
About me  
Like I care about you  
I'd die for you  
But you don't realize it  
So I'll continue to keep it inside

Stop pushing me away  
I hate it when you do that  
I'm breaking  
But I don't blame you


End file.
